falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 2 cut content
Fallout 2 cut content refers to content in Fallout 2 which was cut from the final version of the game. Some of it can still be found in the game files but is inaccessible within the game itself. Cut-off locations * A second tribal village, tentatively named the Primitive Tribe, Sulik's home, situated on the coast between Arroyo and Navarro. * Den Residential (accessible from Den map with keyboard and with CTRL-R). * An Abbey world map location north of Gecko, featuring monks hoarding pre-War wisdom. This is also where the PC would have run into Ian, still alive after 80 years (but apparently killed in Necropolis according to the Vault Dweller's memoirs). * A village outside Vault City, whose inhabitants are trying to avoid being turned into "servants". * The Environmental Protection Agency west of New Reno, with up to seven levels, featuring all kinds of high-tech stuff, artificial intelligences, weapons and items. ** Presumably this is what Myron alludes to when he mentions pre-War bases. ** A Shi quest tied in to the EPA, related to the ending where the Shi get attacked by a sentient plant. * The interior of the Hubologist space shuttle (accessible from San Francisco map with keyboard and with CTRL-R) and three endings where the Hubologists kill themselves in different ways by means of the shuttle. * The Shi sub Shi-Huang-Ti. Other cut-off quests or quests elements * A Klamath quest to expose the Duntons as cattle rustlers using the radscorpion limbs. * A second part of the quest to help Lara attack Tyler's gang quest where the Chosen One would go with Lara's gang to the party Tyler is attending, to fight him and the remains of his gang. * Putting the kids in the Den in an orphanage (possibly run by Mom), with the reward of no longer having to risk being pickpocketed. Also killing Metzger and telling Karl to return to Modoc should have had quest entries. * Diplomatic characters would have been able to beat the raiders by talking to Shadow-Who-Walks and making him leave their employ (Shadow-Who-Walks had been planned to be Sulik's arch-enemy). * Use of the heart pills to cover up Roger Westin's murder. * An additional twist to the Lynette-Westin holodisk exchange where the Chosen could blackmail them with knowledge of their underhanded connection. * One Broken Hills subplot with Chad, the corrupt caravan leader, and another concerning the mutagenic serum. * Possibility to finish the spleen quest by assassinating Dr. Wong within a day after he refuses to part with the spleen, and then going to Dr. Fung as usual (prevented by a bug). * A quest to retrieve a corpse stolen by the Hubologists from the Shi, hinted at by the existence of such an item and a log note in the Shi database. * Going to the Oil Rig using the Vertibird in Navarro and/or going to Navarro using the Vertibird in the Salvatores' desert transaction. * Use of the Red and yellow reactor keycards in the oil rig reactor room. Missing encounters * The second encounter with King Arthur and the Vorpal Rat (accessible with CTRL-R). * Six encounters with an Arroyo exile and former Chosen One named Kaga, repeatedly trying to kill the Chosen. Items * A Li'l Chemist kit allowing the mixing of chemicals. * Implied uses for "useless" items such as: ** The ball gag. The cut Casino pit boss makes a reference to the Chosen One using this item in a dance performance "That ball gag you had with you didn't hurt, either" ** Pack of marked cards. ** Radscorpion limbs, which were originally intended to be used in exposing the Dunton's cattle rustling. * The pipe rifle as a Springer rifle (as mentioned in WORLDMAP.TXT Encounter: DEN_slavers) loaded with Rocks. * A Phazer at the scene of the Federation Crash Site. * A zip gun (Lenny should have one). * Fish were to be miscellaneous items. Endings * A good ending for the intelligent deathclaws of Vault 13, where the Pack expands peacefully into the surrounding territory. According to John Deiley, who designed Vault 13, this was scrapped because the Enclave plot required the slaughter of the deathclaws. * Good endings for Vault City and Gecko. The good ending for Gecko which revolves around Gordon's "greed is good" scheme is only inaccessible because of a bug. * Two Vault City endings where Vault City is razed and one Gecko ending where Vault City invades Gecko. * Sound files for endings for the Elder, Marcus, Harold and the President. Characters' issues * Giving Jet to Fannie Mae in Redding and eventually having her die of an overdose, or helping her to kick the habit by getting Louise to slip her the Jet antidote in a drink. * Lenny would have been able to turn into a "glowing" ghoul from drinking radioactive beverages. * Merk stealing stuff from the PC's car in NCR. * Recruiting Dr. Jones in Vault 15 as an non-player character. * Mr. Cheater - developers' tool. Other content * Vault Boy images for each specific Karma level. * Virgin of the Wastes title. * Tragic and alcohol addiction. * Named critters that are not in the game, and earlier versions of existing ones. * Prevented by a scripting bug: getting to the SAD by finding a map in Sam Pritchard's grave or from the traveler encounter. * The robots in the SAD going to the repair bay for maintenance and repair bots replacing killed robots with new ones. * A food system. * A few extra movies (e.g. meeting Gruthar, the desert transaction and getting the car). * Animations: an attack with the pole of the spear that was finished only for vault-suit clad people, and Mister Handy with minigun and another big gun. * The Rainbow Confederation, a group dedicated to gay and lesbian rights in the post-Apocalypse. Cut characters Abbey * Hank * Thomas Den * Little Bobby * Petey Environmental Protection Agency * Brave Little Toaster * Mr.Chemmie * Static Zzzzzt Mercenaries' Cave * Spud New Reno * Three Card Monte * Rico * Nikki Vault City * Old Joe * Chet Village outside Vault City * Connar Primitive Tribe * Kurisu Forced encounters * Kaga * Renegade Brotherhood soldier Cut creatures * Lobotomite * Sand shark * Venus mantrap Tell-me-abouts The following Arroyo characters have unimplemented tell me abouts, although they are all almost identical: * Hakunin * Mynoc * Arroyo villager * Arroyo warrior Category:Fallout 2 cut content